


【桑于】醉汉

by PaissaSu (monkmay)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkmay/pseuds/PaissaSu
Summary: 桑于，非CP，暴力情节，擦边描写，没车，短小，OOC。时间背景大概是4.0二人世界时期。
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	【桑于】醉汉

一线灯光从桑克瑞德的门缝里透出来，打在昏暗的走廊和墙壁上。于里昂热从旁经过的时候，闻到了和灯光一同渗出来的酒气。  
他从门扉的阴影里望去，那道狭窄的缝隙并不足以让他窥见房内的情形。他默立片刻，门后一片寂静，光线毫无波动，并无有人活动的迹象。  
他轻轻推开房门，酒气蓦地浓重起来。他皱起眉头走进去，桑克瑞德看上去果然已经醉倒了。  
  
那男人合着眼半躺半坐倚在床头，脑袋仰倒在靠枕里。他还没有换掉平日里外出的装束，穿着靴子的脚就那样大喇喇地搁了一只在床板上。他眉心纠结，脸颊酡红，脖颈拉出绷紧的弧线，喉结从项环边缘显眼地凸出来；胸口的扣子解开了两粒，双臂交叠抱在胸前，随着呼吸的节奏缓慢地起伏着；辫子被肩膀压住，从旁翘出毛毛刺刺的尾巴。  
床边的矮柜上放着两个启了封的酒瓶和一个杯子，杯中尚余两分残酒。于里昂热走过去，两根手指挨个拈了一下酒瓶，轻飘飘的份量昭示着内里空空如也。他又端起杯子闻了闻，然后轻轻放下——只是酒，如果忽略那惊人的烈度，倒是没有什么危险的成份。  
于是他放下心来，转动脚步就要离开，又觉得桑克瑞德歪歪斜斜的姿势略嫌碍眼，实在不像正经睡觉的样子。他用指节叩了叩矮柜上缘，自觉声音十分响亮，然而那人不动如山，眼皮都没颤上一下，他只得纡尊靠近，伸手去推他。  
  
他的指尖距离桑克瑞德的肩膀还有一星寸的时候，那人猛地张开了双眼。  
野兽在睡梦中惊醒，桑克瑞德瞬间从蛰伏的状态中脱离出来，满布血丝却亮得惊人的眸子如一道流光晃过他的视野。于里昂热手腕剧痛眼前一花，眨眼间天旋地转，已被那人拧着胳膊抡倒在床上。他惊叫一声，髂骨重重磕在床边。桑克瑞德反折他的手臂将他上半身按趴下去，他下意识地蹬着地面试图挣扎，却被那人一脚踹在膝弯里。撞击和疼痛让他屈曲了双腿，不得不跪在硬梆梆的石质地板上。桑克瑞德踩着他的小腿一个提胯，一只膝盖顶死他的腰窝，整个人的体重几乎都压在了他身上。  
于里昂热一动也不能动了，四肢像是被拆散了架，连挣扎的力气都使不出来。他被完全不曾预料的粗暴攻击搞懵了头，脑袋里嗡嗡直响，充斥了震惊、屈辱和恼怒。  
  
“桑克瑞德！”  
  
他的喝止似乎起了作用，桑克瑞德流畅的动作像是卡住一般戛然而止。两三秒的僵持后，于里昂热听到脑后响起咕噜咕噜的、低沉模糊的喉音。那声音仿佛没有什么具体的含义，只像是某种危险的非人生物进食之时本能的、带着恐吓意味的呢喃。尽管理智告诉他那是朝夕相处的同志与友人，他在那一刻还是莫名生出了些许无法抑制的恐惧之情。  
“是我，于里昂热。”他用尽量平静的语调说，“请放开我，桑克瑞德。这里是沙之家。”  
  
背上的男人安静下来。  
  
于里昂热耐心地等待了半分钟，禁锢手腕的力量消失了。他长出一口气，艰难地把肌肉抽痛的手臂从扭曲的姿态中挪了出来。  
桑克瑞德还跪在他腰上，于里昂热正犹豫着是否继续等待，却是背上一沉——那人直直地压下来，一颗毛茸茸的脑袋砸进他肩颈之间。  
  
醉醺醺的男人扒着他的肩膀，酒气浓烈的灼热呼吸打在他的耳根。他毛孔收紧，缩起脖子打了个寒颤。颈侧随后传来滚烫的、令人无法理解的诡异触感，他足足反应了好几秒，才意识到那是桑克瑞德在咬他的脖子。  
那人咬得不重，甚至不足以令人感觉到疼痛，只是反反复复地叼起一点薄皮又放开。难耐的麻痒迅速从脖颈蔓延到全身，于里昂热忿忿地扭动躲闪着，只觉得醉汉的行为逻辑简直毫无道理。他撑住床板用力翻了个身，把桑克瑞德从自己背上甩了下去。  
那人软趴趴地滚了两滚，躺在床尾不动了。  
  
于里昂热翻身坐起，扭头看去，桑克瑞德摊着四肢仰倒在那里，偏着脑袋直勾勾地看着他，脸上的神态无论如何也不像是神智清醒的样子。  
于里昂热试探着唤他：“……桑克瑞德？”  
桑克瑞德从喉间发出一声模糊的回应。  
于里昂热：“我是谁？”  
那人张开嘴，停顿了一小会，然后哑着嗓子叫出了他的名字。他舌根僵硬，声音含混不清，语气倒是十分笃定：“……于里昂热。”  
也没有完全醉得一塌糊涂。于里昂热想。  
“很荣幸您还认得出我。”他语气凉飕飕地说，“你如何支配休息时间我无从干涉，但应有对自身状况合理预估的能力，既然存在醉倒的可能，还是预先将诸事安排妥当为好。”他站起身来，将睡衣袖口稍微拉起一点，看着腕上的青瘀皱起眉头——想必别处也留下了痕迹，“至于你今日对我的冒犯之举……姑且改日再议。”  
他将目光投向床尾，桑克瑞德仍然直眉楞眼地盯着他看，也不知方才的言语是否入了他的耳。于里昂热已经不大想理会他了，是穿着靴子睡觉还是插着刀子睡觉都随他高兴。他淡淡道了一声晚安，便向门口迈开了步子。  
第一步尚未落地，他就被一股巨大的力道拽了回去。  
  
这一次他整个人都被掀上了床，后脑擦过床头撞在坚硬的床板上。他被甩得头晕脑胀，来不及动弹一下，桑克瑞德已经欺身压了上来。  
那人像只敏捷的猫科动物一样跃到他身上，手肘咚地一声砸在他脖颈两侧，双手手指交叉着落在他的额际，顺着头顶用力捋下去，小臂压伏了他半长的头发和尖耳朵。他整颗头颅动弹不得地被圈定在小小的牢笼里，只余毫无遮挡的脸孔从那人手臂之间露出来。  
桑克瑞德垂下头，含住了他的嘴唇。  
  
再次被摔到床上的时候于里昂热的怒火噌地上了一个台阶，往日里桑克瑞德的酒品并不算糟，无非倒头就睡并不闹人，也不知何时添了逮人就揍这等恶劣毛病。他自知体力悬殊难以逃脱，已经开始盘算等这混账东西醒了酒，一定要给他些终生难忘的教训。等到那人张牙舞爪地扑上来，抱住他的脑袋，脸孔靠近到面目模糊，吐出来的酒气占满他的呼吸，他也只是强自忍耐着安全距离被打破、私人领域被侵占的极度不适，在记仇的账本上狠狠添上一笔。  
随后桑克瑞德亲吻上来。  
  
……亲吻上来。  
  
这种行为实在太过私密和暧昧，那一刻太多念头一涌而上，以至他的头脑有了一瞬间的停滞。  
从不曾有另一个有着独立意志的个体与他如此靠近，那人的嘴唇紧紧贴着他的，舌头轻易地钻入他的齿间，在他的口腔里胡乱翻搅。他被不属于自己的气息强行浸染了，独属的领地遭到了冒犯。这感觉陌生到令他惶然，身上一阵一阵地发冷，几乎忍不住要颤抖起来。  
他努力思考事态演变至此的缘由，但它突如其来，毫无征兆可言。桑克瑞德显然不曾对他有什么肉体和精神上的企图——假如真有这回事的话以他那历来欠奉的节操怕不是早就纠缠不休；若说他认错了对象，方才分明又叫出了他的名字。  
醉鬼的行为不可理喻——他最后只得出了这个聊胜于无的结论。桑克瑞德双手用力攥着他头顶的发绺，贪婪而不知收敛地亲吻着他，几乎恨不得把整根舌头都送入他口腔深处。于里昂热被他的牙齿压得嘴唇生疼，却完全无法躲闪。他试图伸手去拽那人脑后的辫子，手指刚沾了发梢就被捏住手腕压到一旁。  
他几乎无计可施了，只得以一直躲避的舌头去推拒那人的侵掠。不得其法的反抗反而像是迎合，桑克瑞德游刃有余地接下纠缠，就势吸住了他的舌尖。于里昂热悚然退缩，却被对方猛地拉扯过去，吞得更深。  
那醉鬼没轻没重地吸住他，吮着他的舌头粗鲁又轻佻地逗弄。他的舌根被拽得又酸又疼，眼角不由渗出泪来。他张着口不得自主，对自己的器官完全丧失了支配的权力，只能仓促地小心呼吸着以免无法吞咽的口水呛进喉咙。  
他承受着这个荒唐、放浪又屈辱的吻，与世隔绝地浸泡在酒精和桑克瑞德浓烈的气息里，绷紧的身体和神经慢慢放松下来。他顺从而安静地躺着，等待这场闹剧的尾声。  
  
桑克瑞德终于放开了他被吸到麻木的舌头，意犹未尽地含起他的下唇，于里昂热毫不客气地一口咬上去，那人在他咬实之前敏捷地退开半寸，哼笑一声，像是安抚调皮的情人般在他嘴唇上一触即分地啄了两下。  
“闹够了吗？”于里昂热冷冰冰地说。  
桑克瑞德充耳不闻地低下头，撒娇似的在他下巴上拱着，一头扎进他的颈窝。他一手还抓着于里昂热的头发，此时就势将他的头往另一边拽偏过去，凸露出颈侧的肌肉和血管。桑克瑞德把脸颊贴上去蹭了蹭，开始了新一轮的亲吻。颈间脆弱的薄皮被吮吸到刺痛，又被那人的发梢和胡子扎得发痒，于里昂热憋闷得深深吸了口气，不知这无赖的酒疯要撒到几时。  
  
墙上的挂钟嗒嗒地响着，于里昂热无聊地数着壁砖上的裂缝，他的愤怒和震惊已经被那些没完没了的荒唐的亲昵行为完全消磨掉了，麻木地心想桑克瑞德在两性关系的认知上大概真的没有下限——那人还扒在他身上胡闹，胯间的冗物一直半软半硬地硌着他的大腿。以他酒醉的程度于里昂热倒不担心真的发生什么有悖人伦的惨剧，只是对这胡乱发情的牲口的底线有了全新的认识。  
但他知道终于快要结束了，桑克瑞德的动作已经越发沉重和迟缓。  
“我从不知你对男人也有胃口，桑克瑞德。”他自言自语般地说，“似乎的确很久没有女士来拜访你了……你是否与哪位尚保持亲密关系？我认为你也许需要一些适当的娱乐……黄昏湾码头的酒馆中也有一些……呣……可爱的女士，只要愿意付出金钱她们都会乐意拿出热情和温柔来抚慰你——或许也可以尝试在其中寻找男士……”  
在他絮絮喁喁的声音里，桑克瑞德的脑袋沉甸甸地坠落在他的肩膀上，彻底安静下来。  
于里昂热长长地吐出一口气。  
  
他不言不动地等待了好一阵子，直到桑克瑞德的沉重的呼吸声均匀地持续良久。  
“你……是否真的认出我，桑克瑞德？”于里昂热轻声问。  
那人沉沉地睡着，不予回答。  
于里昂热觉得大概可以试试把桑克瑞德从自己身上挪下去了，然而只是动了一下肩膀，那人突然闪电般抓住他的胳膊，手指几乎嵌进他的肉里。  
于里昂热吓了一跳，全身僵住，以为自己操之过急，前功尽弃。  
桑克瑞德将他攀得更紧了些，口中发出一声奇异的呢喃。那不像是桑克瑞德——甚至不像是一个成年男子会使用的语气，他的声音泫然欲泣，仿佛幼童呼唤母亲，仿佛少女呼唤情人。于里昂热听得汗毛竖起，几乎要怀疑那人被什么古怪的妖异附了身。  
但桑克瑞德并没有醒过来，他只是动弹了这一下，抓着他的胳膊又睡了过去。  
于里昂热不敢再动了。他回忆刚才听到的那个含混的音节，似乎不是于里昂热，也不是他所熟知的任何名字。他忽然好奇起桑克瑞德此时的神情，但那人的脸埋在他的颈窝里，视野中只有一丛凌乱的白发。  
于里昂热抬起唯一没有被压住的胳膊，指间生出一颗小小的风球。他送它出去熄灭了灯盏，手臂落下来，犹豫地在半空中停顿一下，小心翼翼地搭在了桑克瑞德的背上。  
这次那人没有被惊动了，于是他在一片黑暗中静静地闭上了眼睛。  
  
END


End file.
